Drones and robots in JC4
This is a list of drones and robots in Just Cause 4. base with two of the biggest kind of cannons. These are called Defense Cannons.]] For a similar list for Just Cause 3, see List of eDEN drone types. Common description Most of these are small armed aircraft, but there are also a number of automated turrets. Many of them do not have in-game names (unless named in the AR scan). Unlike in JC3, where drones were first introduced to the Just Cause game series, this time there are 3 factions that possess them. *Black Hand in JC4 - They developed their own drones. *Army of Chaos - They took over Black Hand bases and thereby many of the drones. However, drones in Army of Chaos colors can only be found at Prospero Robótica. *The Agency - Added in the Danger Rising DLC. This wiki can safely assume that the Agency either made their own, or purchased from Oscar Espinosa. Judging from gameplay, they are different drones, but they seem to use the same drone model as the PR17 Rocket Drone. List of Black Hand flying drones These are made at Prospero Robótica, a factory that has some of each type. PR83 Attack Drone This is the simplest drone, used to guard Surveillance Airships, some bases, and rarely show up during heat. They fire machine guns and grenades, and change position a lot, so you're better off grappling to the ground and retract, instead of wasting ammunition on them. This is also used by Army of Chaos forces at Prospero Robótica in a repainted color scheme, but that is the only place you can find them. PR17 Rocket Drone This is a a decently big, armored twin rotor drone. AR scan reveals it's armed with a machine gun, since the rounds fired from them glow red and set people on fire, they are probably a form of incendiary round. These drones are weak to vehicle weapons, although small arms fire generally will not be good enough. These show up at a medium to high heat level, and are somewhat dangerous, but not as dangerous as vehicles with explosive mounted weapons. This is also used by Army of Chaos forces at Prospero Robótica in a repainted color scheme, but that is the only place you can find them. PRS Small drone that only appears at Prospero Robótica. This drone has no weapons and attacks by flying into its target and exploding. Before Robótica Raid, they were only able to be seen in the standard Black Hand black and red color scheme, but after the mission, they are only able to be seen in the Army of Chaos color scheme. RG-PBA 9 Railgun Drone This is a lightly armored drone, armed with only a machine gun. It has three rotors unlike any other drone in the game. This is only ever seen in use with the Black Hand (and the drone only has Black Hand livery). However, canon-wise the Army of Chaos does own some of these drones, as in the mission Training: Crater Crash, the objective is to secure a Black Hand SkyCastle Cargo Jet carrying a shipment of RG-PBA 9 Railguns that was shot down by the Army of Chaos. The mission is a success, which canon wise means some Army of Chaos soldiers might own this gun and drone, but just never seen in game. SW7-PBA Assault Rifle Drone This drone is very similar to the drone launched by the Railgun, except it has two rotors. Like the drone from the railgun, this one is black and red. Since this can't be seen in use with either faction, only Rico Rodriguez is ever seen using the drone if he wants to. It seems to reuse the same drone model as the PR83 Attack Drone, although this is unknown. Renegade Drone Rifle Drone This rifle's Secondary Fire launches a drone which is white and black. Apparently, this DLC rifle uses the same weapon model as the SW7-PBA Assault Rifle and fires the exact same drone as the above albeit in a different camo scheme. This needs confirmation. List of Black Hand automated turrets These are made at Prospero Torretas, a factory that has some of each type. *Defense Cannons - These are entirely Black Hand made and have a very long barrel. They are said to be some kind of railguns (where?) and are used to guard the largest bases. These are indestructible, but are eventually taken over by the Army of Chaos when the region strike for whatever base is completed. These cannons do not ever change their livery. *Turret (JC4) - There are also some roughly cube-shaped turrets that are armed with missiles (strangely marked as "mortar") and a railgun. They have two panels which have to be pulled off in order to destroy their internal components. After their internal components are destroyed, they will blow up. None ever respawn except for the ones at Prospero Torretas, where the turrets respawn under Army of Chaos control. List of Agency flying drones These are a part of the Danger Rising DLC. *Some are small and armed with a single machine gun. They seem very similar to their Black Hand equivalents. *Some are about the size of a small car. These are also armed with a single MG, but seem to be designed to let a soldier stand on them. List of Agency automated turrets These are a part of the Danger Rising DLC. They have been seen to have some of the same type of large turrets as used by the Black Hand. Except they no longer have protective panels and are have other orange decals. Its unkown if they will still be named Turret. Huntsman Sam Launcher For another form of automated turret, see SAMs in Solís. Gallery Feel free to add. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Weapons Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 4 Category:Drones